Byakuran Amano
|Romaji = Amano Byakuran|Race = Human(part dragon and fallen angel)|Nicknames = Byaku-san Sonia's Queen White Eyed Monster Lucky Human Bastard|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = White Green (former)|Equipment = Twice Critical Mysteltainn Senjutsu Harmless|Relatives = Unnamed parents Kuroyume Amano(older sister) Joshima Amano(younger brother)|Affiliations = Kuoh academy Amano Inn Astar team (Second-in-command/"Queen") Sonia Astaroth Astaroth clan|Status = Alive}}Byakuran Amano(天野白蘭; Amano Byakuran) is the protagonist of the story DxD: BlaZe. A second-year student of Kuoh Academy, Byakuran fell in love with two of the idols of his School, Sonia Astar and Kyubi Hyoudou, however never had the courage to confess to them. One day, noticing the strange behavior of one of them and following them around Kuoh Town, Byakuran Discovered both that both were actually supernatural creatures and his Sacred Gear, Twice Critical. Being saved by both his crush and unable to have his memories erased, he swore to become strong enough to serve as their bodyguard and help Sonia become a high-class devil, and forming the Astar team in the process. Appearance Byakuran is a skinny, yet oddly athletically-built young man of black hair tied into a pony tail, hollow white eyes and fair skin. He is slightly above average height, topping an teenager Sonia for a few inches. After 'saving' Kyubi from a stray devil, he has a X-shaped scar on his chest, where Evelyn used her own flesh to mend him. According to Kuroyume and Byakuran, he also has poor vision from his father's abuse, but refuses to get glasses. Being a student of Kuoh academy, he wears the typical uniform of white lined shirt, black blazer and pants and black ribbon, beneath a black shirt. He has a small sword-like pendant as a necklace. He also has bandages around his arms, caused by abuse from his father. Personality |left]]Byakuran is a soft-spoken, kind-hearted and polite young man of altruistic intentions and easy-going approach, however being also quite shy and indecisive to the point of emotional alienation. However, Byakuran can become courageous and determinated when pushed to a corner or when his loved ones, or anybody for that matter, is threatened. It is later revealed that due to constant use of Mysteltainn, Byakuran has adopted several different personality traits, the most present of which being a extremely dark and murderous side, which also happened to lead to his first Juggernaut drive activation and transformation into a Light Eater. Byakuran still maintains a rather innocent outlook at sex and other kinks, despite having sexual relationships with at least 6 women, and just like his counterparts Zenjirou and Nero Gladius, can get midly annoyed when seen as nothing but a "boytoy". Byakuran is actually quite a homely person who likes doing chores and cooking. When translated, he uses the polite 'Boku' (僕) to refer to himself, and for others, he uses the suffix '-dono(殿)', both extremely polite prefixes. History Byakuran is the second child and older sister of a normal family, being the younger brother of Kuroyume Amano and the older brother Joshima Amano. Growing up, the siblings were violently abused by their father, causing Kuroyume and Byakuran to have several bandages around their bodies, even to this day, from protecting Joshima, despite which, instead Byakuran would admire his older sister Kuroyume, which was a genius at the time exceeding both academics and sports. One day, however upon witnessing his father's actions against their mother, Byakuran attacked him, causing in Byakuran's eye color to change from green to pure white from his father's counter. After this attack, their mother put the siblings up for adoption to hopefully save them from their abusive father TBA. Powers & Abilities Super-human strength -''' After having part of his body replaced by Evelyn's flesh, thus becoming a part-dragon human, Byakuran developed strength and stamina superior of those of normal humans, being able to keep up with stray-devils and even mid-class devils, which only grows as the series progresses. 'Super-human speed -' After becoming a part-dragon human, Byakuran also developed an abnormal speed thanks to the new limits of his body, being able to jump a few meters high and outrun stray devils. 'Master Swordsman -' According to Kuroyume, Byakuran has the skill to easily learn swordsmanship, which they both claims that it came from their father, who's was master kendo-practitioner. During his training in the Dimensional Gap with the Weiss team, Byakuran managed to be able to fully polish his own swordsmanship skills, that combined with his sharper senses, dragon physiology and Light eater and senjutus abilities, makes him a formidable foe. 'Dragon physiology -' After becoming part dragon, Byakuran can now withstand high-temperatures and even survive being burned by regular flames and magical fire. He also developed a better resistance against magical attacks and a harder skin against blows or cuts. However, in return, his body is now vulnerable against dragon-slaying weapons and magic. 'Light Eater -' By devouring the flesh of the fallen angel Batriel, Byakuran awakened his status as a Light eater. Like other Light eaters, he's immune to hypnosis and enchants of demonic or angelic nature, and has a special immunity against holy objects. 'Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Despite not being a sage, by learning with Kyubi, Byakuran has basic knowledge about senjutsu, being able to easily detect nearby foes, sense the flow of life and share his own chakra flows with another beings and his sword. Harmlessness 'Flight -' After devouring the fallen angel Batriel, Byakuran is given a two sets of fallen angel wings. Equipments Twice Critical Byakuran's Sacred Gear, '''Twice Critical( ), also known as Hand of the Dragon, is a commonly reaccuring Sacred Gear, his holding the spirit of the Rainbow Sky Dragon Loa, Damballa. A red colored gauntlet with a gold outlining, it has the ability, Double-up, which increases the users physical power to twice as powerful as it was before. After Volume 3 and devouring the flesh of Batriel, Byakuran is given his stolen sacred gear Subtract Wings, it fusing into his Twice Critical, giving it the ability Subtract, to immediately halve the power of any enemies attack before it lands a hit, significantly reducing the amount of damage it would have done. * Subtract Wings(), also known as the Wings of the Dragon. Balance Breaker: Voodu Polychrome Scale Mail Voodu Polychrome Scale Mail ( ), also known as the Divine Armor of the Rainbow Sky Dragon, is Twice Critical's Balance Breaker, that creates a silver dragon armor, resembling that of Divine Scale Mail, around Byakuran with white jewels and red shoulder and knee pads. After fusing with Subtract Wings, the armor gains the wings, with a pair of metallic silver wings with green membranes appearing on the back. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive, also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a form unique to the Dragon-type Sacred Gears. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Dragon spirits, granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Mysteltainn The Demonic sword of Broken Command Mysteltainn (ミステルテン; Misuteruten) is a top-tier norse cursed demon sword, given to the Berith clan as a token of friendship between them and members of the russian protestant chruch, passed down to every generation of Berith since then. Formerly wielded by Armitage Berith, Byakuran became it's new master after the events of Volume 3, it feeling a deep darkness with in Byakuran, becoming his signature sword since then. Being a demon sword, it has the ability to slay angels and fallen angels, while also being able to cut down and easily destroy weapons created from Light, even from high-tier entities such as Batriel and Jerahmeel. Trivia * Image and appearance based on the character Fuyuzora Kogarashi from the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. * Byakuran is, so far, the second protagonist from Dr DumKit who's not a virgin anymore. He is also the first to often engage in sexual activities actively. * Like other characters in DxD Blaze, Byakuran is named after a color. In his case, his color is white. * His counterpart in Lavinia Allocer's peerage and DxD: Black, is obviously Zenjirou Sasamoto. Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Characters (Blaze) Category:Male (BlaZe) Category:Human (Blaze) Category:Sacred Gear Users (BlaZe) Category:Hybrids (Blaze) Category:Light Eater